


Trouble Always Finds You (AJ Styles/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Anon request: Cena’s sister and AJ end up turning rudeness into hate sex into something more. Could you add a Daddy Styles kink? Please.Warning: Spanking, daddy kink, minor dom/sub themes, foul language (of course lol)





	1. Chapter 1

“Well if it isn’t little goody two shoes Amber Cena. Where’s your big brother protector little one? Ya know walkin’ around here with the big wolves can be dangerous, don’t ya?”

The small blonde froze at the teasing words.

Of course. AJ fucking Styles managed to find her no matter where she went and always took the time to bother her.

“If you really need to know, Styles, John is waiting for me in his dressing room. Does that satisfy your twisted mind? Or do you need more information on him? How big his feet are? Or maybe if he swings for your team?”

Amber’s full lips curved into a cruel smirk when she finished, blue eyes flitting up to the Southerner’s face to catch any response.

First shock, then anger, then complete rage flashed across his features. She couldn’t help a little prod of lust in her belly at his ruthless expression but she quickly shoved it away just in time to be slammed against the wall painfully hard. A hiss left her lips as his huge hands encircled her biceps and squeezed with a forced she’d never fully felt.

“Now listen here little miss. That wasn’t very funny, or very nice. If ya know what’s good for ya, you’ll keep your smart mouth from givin’ me anymore sass, understood?”

When she went to reply, he squeezed her arms harder, making tears enter her eyes and a whimper leave her lips. She couldn’t help but feel sick as she realized she was getting excited from his bruising touch and presence.

He was incredibly close to her, to the point she could feel his warm breath fanning across her forehead and feel the muscles of his stomach expand and contract against her torso with each breath..

She couldn’t remember a time ever in her life where she felt so small, or turned on.

“T-That hurts AJ,” Amber muttered quietly, with a blush.

“Good, maybe you’ll remember your manners next time. Now run along and, hey, pass a message along for me. Tell John he’d best keep an eye on ya lest ya get into some deep trouble. Won’t always be so damn nice to ya.”

“O-O-Okay,” she whispered.

Finally he released her and stepped back with a genial smile spread across his lips.

“Good talk miss. Now get goin’.”

As if he needed to tell her. On her first step of retreat, she was startled by a smack on her ass. Her first reaction was to give him a piece of her mind but when she caught the dangerous glint in his bright blue eyes, she thought better of it. Pushing her luck was not the wisest option at the moment.

Amber sucked in the venom she wished to spew and took off in a quick jog towards John’s dressing room with a burdened and confused mind.

…

“I don’t think you understand,” Amber urged quietly as she followed John down the hall.

“You’ll be okay Amber. I trust you to stay out of trouble,” John retorted with a smile, “You’re my little sister. It’s in your genes.”

The shorter sibling groaned and rolled her eyes.

“I’m only half Cena, and trouble finds me!” she insisted, “It’s roaming around here, waiting-”

She was surprised when she ran straight into John’s back and, after giving a shake of her head, she stepped aside to catch what made him stop.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she groaned aloud.

“Mouth!” John snapped, not looking away from the brunette standing nearly nose to nose with him.

AJ’s eyes went down to her and the smirk on his face reminded her all too warmly of their last meeting. With red cheeks, she slid a bit more behind John.

He shouldn’t be able to effect her with just a look, much less more than any other man ever had.

“That’s right little one. Hide behind your brother. Not so smart mouthed now are ya?” AJ laughed.

“You need to keep your hands off my sister Styles. Our feud has nothing to do with her.”

“I completely agree. It doesn’t, but when that little brat sasses me, I’m gonna take it upon myself to instill some manners in her, which your lot apparently never took the time to do,” the brunette retorted.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?! You did not just insinuate that my family didn’t raise me correctly, did you? Because I’d be glad to fucking show you-”

“Language!”

Both men looked at each other in surprise at their words coincided and Amber simply shook her head.

“I’ll be in the room John, that way trouble doesn’t come finding me again, and AJ? Go fuck yourself okay? I don’t have the patience to deal with your chauvinistic, bigoted attitude.”

As she passed the duo, she barely caught the look the older man was giving her, and once again it made dirty thoughts fly through her head and a shudder run up her spine.

Damn him!

…

Scrolling through Twitter on her phone as she rested on the couch, Amber let out a loud sigh. Staying inside the dressing room for more than a few minutes grew very tiring, very fast. There wasn’t even a TV to watch the ongoing matches. John would be gone for quite a while too, having a match with AJ and then Dean.

“It should be safe, right?” she mumbled to herself as she dropped her phone into her lap, “I’ll just run to catering and see if I can find Becky or Naomi.”

With a satisfied nod at her plan, she shoved her phone into her pocket and exited the room quickly. She made her steps fast and light in the hopes of making it through the halls without being noticed.

Sadly her hopes were dashed by the sight of AJ lying against the wall in the next hall she turned down.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

As if he heard her, his head jerked up and looked immediately in her direction. A sly smirk crossed his face as he lifted from his perch.

“Well, well, well. What a nice surprise. Come for that lesson I promised?”

“Um, no. I’m actually headed to catering so-”

“I don’t think so brat.”

Before she could turn and run away, he’d caught up to her and his hand snagged her wrist. A cry of surprise and anger left her as she tried to jerk away from his hold to no avail.

Her bright blue eyes burned up into his now darker ones as he yanked her closer into his chest.

“John will kill you if you hurt me,” she hissed.

“I won’t hurt ya any way ya don’t need,” he replied with a lick of his lips.

“W-What?” she managed to croak out.

Pure animalistic predatory glee shone through his eyes as his arm slid around her lower back and forced her body up against his still slightly sweaty one.

When his hand ghosted down to her ass and gave a harsh smack, she gave a howl of annoyance and pain and instinctively buried her face against his sternum to silence the noise.

“Naughty little brats like ya just need a stern hand to teach them how to act right and I can guarantee you’ll end up thankin’ me for it when I’m finished.”

Her brows furrowed as she tried to pull away and struggle but he held on fast, simply laughing at her strife.

“Ya done yet?”

Instead of giving a verbal reply, the small blonde struggled harder and tried cursing at him which only ended in a much harder slap against her other cheek. Immediately she went limp against his chest with frustration.

“Come on then, be a good girl.”

Despite her irritation, annoyance, and general dislike for his little game, that fire was roaring again in her belly.

Her brain screamed at herself to stop him, to fight more or scream for help, but her heart and the slick between her thighs demanded she fall to his command.

It was with a disgust for herself that she let him lead her into the room he’d been standing by. The door clicked shut with a finality that made her heart stammer and her stomach drop.

“Drop your pants and get over my knee brat.”

After a few seconds of blinking in surprise, she looked at him and found him sitting on a couch similar to the one that’d been in John’s room, patting his thighs.

“W-Wait, what? Repeat that please?” she bit out.

“We’re gonna do this properly. I’m gonna spank ya just like one would a child and maybe when ya wanna act up from now on, you’ll remember this and think twice.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Within moments he jumped up and forced her over, hands tearing at her jeans button and zipper as she stumbled over words of protest..

“Ya lift your hand to stop me and I’ll beat this ass even harder, understood?” he barked when her fingers twitched to stop him.

He tilted his head up and met her gaze intently. She hesitated, wondering if she could really go along with it and let herself be so degraded, but then his finger slipped into the band of her pants. The heat of his skin against her lower stomach, right above the area she was craving him to touch, felt so good. There was a look of sincere questioning in his eyes that soothed the anxious feeling in her heart.

Finally she nodded.

“You’re already learnin’. Good job. Now if ya could always be so good for daddy then we’d be set.”

A squeak of embarrassment fled her lips at the term daddy and she actually adverted her eyes with red stained cheeks glowing. The chagrin only grew when he tugged her jeans down, revealing her panties and shapely legs.

AJ whistled and she shut her eyes with a shaky sigh when fingers lightly danced along her tan thighs.

“Step outta these pants,” he instructed.

Carefully she lifted her legs out and, as soon as they were gone, he forced her down onto his lap.

She cringed in discomfort as his thighs dug into her stomach.

“This hurts,” she muttered in hopes of him hearing.

“Here, move this way.”

The small blonde followed his instructions and heaved a sigh of relief when the pressure was off of her ribs, but it was quickly drawn back in when she felt his hand begin rubbing her bottom.

“I’ll start easy. You’re twenty three, right?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Twenty-three spankin’s then.”

Before she could react, the fist slap came. True to his word it was light enough to barely sting. A relieved breath escaped her lips but was interrupted by the next smack. Her fingers curled and her nails dug into the stretchy fabric of his pants. Each slap grew harder and harder, and by number ten she was tensed and biting her lip painfully hard to distract herself from the burning on her bottom.

“Look at ya, doin’ so good for daddy. Only thirteen more little one.”

Thirteen. Good god. She braced for the next impact but he threw her for a loop when suddenly he jerked her panties down.

“A-Ah! W-”

The next crack was loud with skin on skin and she gave out a howl of pain. Her eyes watered as she nearly bit through her lip.

“Much better,” he rumbled.

Smack after smack rained down on her sensitive skin until she found herself wriggling to change the trajectory of the hits, barely able to stifle the moans and cries begging to be let loose from agony and lust.

“Ah, if only ya could see how red your ass is. Should leave a good long impression. Ya gonna be a good girl from now on?”

She nodded weakly and let her forehead drop to the soft cushion of the couch in defeat.

A sudden smack pulled one of those dreaded moans from her.

“Speak when spoken to Amber,” he demanded.

“Y-Yes, I’ll be a good girl,” she whined, “Please stop now. It hurts too much.”

She couldn’t help but jump when he started gently rubbing her sore flesh. It was such a delight, causing her eyes to roll back into her head and a quiet groan to slip out.

AJ shifted around and suddenly her eyes were back open, in shock this time. Against her lower belly was a very obvious hardness poking her.

So he was getting some strange pleasure from it too!

His fingers dipped down to trace the curve of her cheek, ghosting over the dip between her thighs, and continued on the other side. She couldn’t stop a shudder through her body as he repeated the pattern, but put more pressure at the apex of her legs this time.

Dropping her head back down, she tentatively slid her legs apart, wanting to see if he’d do more. She was nearly salivating at the thought of him touching her more now. Never in her entire experience with guys had she ever ached for someone so badly.

A gasp fled her lips when one finger took advantage of the space she gave and brushed her nether lips teasingly.

He chuckled then let out a sigh tinged with a moan.

“Still naughty then huh?” he asked.

His voice was now hoarse and husky and made her quiver.

“I thought ya said ya were gonna be a good girl for daddy, hmm?” he purred.

“I-I am,” Amber whimpered.

“Gettin’ wet from a spankin’ and then teasin’ daddy into touchin’ ya isn’t bein’ good. That’s down right dirty.”

Her breath caught and her brain swirled with lust as he dipped right back between her thighs. Slowly he nudged them apart with his hand and his digit began lightly tracing her slit.

“What’s makin’ ya act like this little one? Does daddy spankin’ ya get ya excited?” he asked, “Do ya want daddy to touch ya?”

The last shred of resistance holding her back snapped the moment the tip of his finger pressed between her lips and found her aching clit.

With a pitiful moan, she answered, “Yes, so much. Please daddy. Touch me!”

AJ’s answering moan was deep and rumbled through her body as he started tracing her sensitive nub.

Her body shook hard and she gave up on keeping herself quiet, whimpering and keening for more.

“Ya know what you’re askin’ for, don’t ya little one?”

“Y-Yes. I know. I want you so bad right now though. N-Never wanted it so bad,” Amber panted as his finger slid back towards her entrance.

“Never?” he asked.

“Never. I feel like I’m gonna die if you don’t,” she answered honestly.

“Ya know what that is, don’t ya?”

“No, why?”

She expected an answer but instead she got the pleasure of his finger sliding into her wet hole, causing a frantic moan. It was as if all of her brain function shut off in that moment and all she could think about was how good it felt.

“Ooooh fuck, yes!”

“Watch that mouth little one,” he grumbled deeply, “And to answer your question, it’s because dominance is somethin’ ya crave. Ya may not’ve realized it, but it’s why ya act out so much, why probably none of those boys satisfied ya just right. Ya need a man who knows just what buttons to push, how to mix pain and pleasure juusst right. See, ya push and push, instinctively needin’ to be put back in ya place, and you’re finally gettin’ it. That’s why it feels so damn good.”

As he spoke, his accent grew thicker and his voice deeper, a sinful combination that only made her mind turn more to mush.

“I already punished you, so let daddy make it all better now, hmm?”

Amber nodded lightly.

“Please daddy.”

He gave a little chuckle before pulling his finger almost all the way out before shoving back in, starting a quick pace that had her trembling.

“Oo-ooooh god,” she whimpered.

Every thrust of his fingers, every curl, had her crying out in relief.

When he pulled away, she immediately pouted, but he simply patted her still tender bottom and told her to turn over and lay on her back.

Once on her back, he slid onto the floor, confusing her until he spread her legs and leaned in. A surprised moan left her lips when he went straight to work.

“F-Fuck AJ! That- ngh, so good!”

Hands wrapped around her thighs and held her still before shaking his head side to side, licking and slicking her clit wickedly.

Back arching, she tried to muffle her impassioned cries. The pleasure was blinding. She felt as if she were going to break apart at the seams and explode if she didn’t come soon.

One hand left her thigh and slid between their bodies just to shove two fingers into her core.

No longer could she keep quiet.

“Ooh my god. P-Please, don’t stop. So close.”

With a roar she could feel from her head to her toes, his tongue switched motions and his fingers hooked up before driving harder into her pussy. The hand on her thigh squeezed forcefully and held her in place as she wriggled and thrashed in his hold.

Amber shot a hand down and tugged at his chocolate locks with abandon as she rolled her hips to meet his tongue.

Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire until finally she felt the flickers ignite.

“A-Aahhh oh fuuuuccck, gonna come, AJ!”

The force of her orgasm hit with the impact of a semi, white blooming in her vision as she howled his name. Trembling and moaning she rode the waves until the sensitivity got to her and she shoved him away.

As she laid there, catching her breath, she watched him rise to his feet and shove his pants down. Seeing the size of his dick made her groan.

He quickly climbed onto the couch and lifted her hips, shocking her by rolling her onto her upper back, then shoved in without a word.

As she gasped at the intrusion, he gave a small curse.

After a few seconds of adjusting he started fucking her hard and fast.

The sight of having him over her, the look of pleasure etched into his face, made her heart race.

“You feel fuckin’ amazin’ baby,” he groaned suddenly, thrusting in deeper.

“So do- ah!- you,” Amber whimpered.

He gave a little smirk and panted out, “Prove it. Be loud for me. Let everyone hear just how good daddy makes ya feel. Scream. For. Me.”

A thrust punctuated each ending word and she couldn’t help but do just as he commanded, giving in to the bliss. Head thrown back, his name came from her lips in a scream as he started rubbing her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, AJ! Daddy!”

“That fuckin’ mouth of yours,” he grunted.

He swore loudly as she squeezed tightly around his cock in response, his muscles flexing as he obviously restrained himself.

“Come for daddy again, baby.”

Suddenly he shifted her more onto her upper back, grabbed the arm of the couch, and started ramming her into the soft cushions with aggression that stole her breath away.

Hands shaking, the small blonde reached out and snarled her fingers into his hair.

“K-Kiss me,” she begged.

He growled ferociously and leaned in just to smash his mouth onto hers. The change in position was just enough to slide his cock along her sweet spot and sent her over. Bliss flooded through her veins deliciously.

Moaning against his mouth, she welcomed his wandering tongue as she cried for him to come.

His eyes screwed shut as his thrusts grew shaky and rough.

“Where?” he barked huskily.

Instead of verbally answering, she shoved him up, making him groan and curse as she shakily crawled to the floor. The sight of him panting and sweating while holding his shining hard cock made her hunger grow tenfold.

Amber quickly knocked his hand away and sucked his dick into her mouth with a rabid moan.

“Mother fuckin’ shit! Oh fuck yeah, suck daddy’s dick, baby. Mmmmm, soo good.”

When his hand tangled in her hair, she started sucking and bobbing faster, using a hand to pump his shaft quickly. He grew harder and she grew giddy with excitement as his breath grew ragged and heavy.

“S-Swallow it all baby,” he grunted huskily.

Within moments, his cock twitched and shot after shot filled her mouth as he unleashed a hair raising moan. She let him take over control of how deep he went until finally he pulled her off.

As he fell back panting, she swallowed thickly then made a show of opening her mouth.

AJ gave a few gruff laughs before reaching out and pulling her up into his lap. She snuggled down against him and went limp as he started playing with her hair.

“I guess ya can be a pretty good girl when ya want to be,” he teased.

“Hardy har har,” she mumbled with a grin.

Her phone vibrated loudly in her jeans on the concrete floor and she let her eyes trail over lazily. With a groan she moved to pick it up then settled back comfortably in his lap, snorting when she saw who was calling.

“I think he realizes you’re missin’ little one.”

“Mmm yeah, well, he should have listened to me when I said trouble would find me,” she joked, earning a hearty laugh.

“You enjoyed it though,” he rumbled into her ear.

With a little shiver, she admitted, “Definitely.”

A text popped up on her phone and she opened it, the words making her break out into laughter.

‘Where are you? Answer my calls. Is AJ bothering you?’

“Guess he’s not entirely stupid after all,” AJ chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck, “How long ya think we got til he comes poundin’ on my door?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know. I think he’s suspecting something,” Amber said, twirling the straw in her drink some more.

AJ shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

“Why do ya care so much?” he asked.

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through her messy locks, settling on giving him a return shrug.

“It’s always been expected of me to settle down with some doctor or lawyer or something. John didn’t even want me around the business until I was at least twenty-one for multiple reasons, but none more than he didn’t want me ‘shacking up’ with a bad guy.”

AJ hummed in understanding and took a sip of his beer.

“I can understand that. You’re a beautiful girl. It’s really surprisin’ that you haven’t found yourself swarmed by the dickheads here yet,” he said.

With a chuckle, she said, “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a couple hook ups. They usually came after partying at the club and letting a smooth talker make me feel special. Once morning came though, I was running away and praying John didn’t see my walk of shame back to my room.”

A frown marred his face as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t really wanna hear any more details 'n that.”

She nodded and took a drink of her Vegas Bomb, draining it to the bottom. With a sigh, she pushed the empty glass away.

“What would mommy and daddy Cena say if they knew you were screwin’ around with your brothers rival?” he asked suddenly.

Lifting a brow, Amber had to laugh.

“Both of them and John would try to rush in a save me. 'Oh don’t be stupid Amber, you’re only a notch on the chain of women.’ 'Why don’t you come home and call that nice man who actually wants to court you?’ 'I knew we never should have let you around those deplorable men. They only want you for one thing. You’re not that special.’ John would be the worst though. He’d just be disappointed. He wouldn’t call me anything. He wouldn’t yell at me. He’d only tell me he thought I had better judgment.”

After a few moments of silence, she looked up to find AJ once again frowning.

“That happen before?” he asked.

She shrugged and nodded.

“First year of college I had a pregnancy scare and they yanked me out right away. Can you say overprotective?” she responded, trying to make a joke out of it.

He didn’t that the bite. Instead he stood, moved to her side of the booth, and popped back down so they were thigh-to-thigh.

“First of all, I’m sure they’re overprotective because they think they know what’s best for ya. Comin’ from a dad’s perspective, I can see that. Second, some men are like that. Just fuck ya one night then move on to the next, but I ain’t like that. Not sayin’ we’re jumpin’ into anythin’ serious, but I’m not just usin’ you to warm my bed some nights, understand? Right now, you’re the only one I’m intimate with.”

When she nodded, he continued, “You are special. They probably just wanna scare ya into bein’ home with that shit, but they’re doin’ it wrong. They don’t gotta devalue your worth to get ya to listen. Because it’s not true. You’re a smart, driven, kind woman. You’re the kind of gal that men get nervous around because they know they can’t just run ya over with what they want. Me, I respect that. I like a gal that can keep her independence without bein’ a bitch about it.”

Amber looked away with bright red cheeks. Sure, she’d heard similar compliments from John but for a man outside the family to think so highly of her was embarrassing and heart-warming.

She jumped nearly a foot when his mouth was suddenly against her ear.

“Besides, who else is gonna keep ya in line and teach ya how to be a good little girl?” he purred.

Shivers wracking through her body, she gave a quiet moan and instinctively tilted her head to expose her neck more.

“No one,” she murmured.

“That’s right. Ya need daddy to put ya in your place, don’t ya?”

“Yes,” she gasped out when his hand found her inner thigh.

Fingers danced along her care flesh up towards her skirt. He gently kissed down her neck and back up until his fingertips found her panties, making her whimper his name.

“How would ya feel if I made ya come right here in front of all these people?” he mumbled, tracing her slit through the fabric, “No one can really see but we’ll know. If they get just close enough at just the right angle, they could probably see me fingerin’ your little pussy and make out ya moanin’ my name.”

Fingers gripping the table, she nodded and begged softly, “Please.”

“What good manners, baby.”

He pushed her thighs apart and she wasted no time assisting in giving him enough room, blushing warmly as she felt the cool air of the room against her wet panties. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of actually going through with it.

True enough they were up in the VIP lounge that he paid to have entirely for themselves, but if someone got curious enough they could probably see if they went to the open side of the booth. Not to mention if one of the waitresses came up to offer them drinks.

AJ stole her attention back when his fingers slid under the fabric and down her lips, using expert memory to quickly find her clit.

“Fuck!” she gasped, one hand flying to grip his forearm.

“Language, baby,” he murmured.

“Hard to think about it when you’re doing that,” she rushed out.

He chuckled but kept rubbing her sensitive nub in quick, soft strokes. Her body felt boneless as she went limp against his side, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

“More,” she whined.

The burning in her belly was growing stronger and craved more. He thankfully complied and slid his fingers down more, shoving in her entrance without preamble.

Clawing his arm, she drew in ragged breath, seizing up at the sudden intrusion.

“So wet for daddy. Do ya like this? Bein’ where anyone can see us? I bet ya do and I bet those boys down there would love the show too.”

Mortified but excited at the thought, she bit her lip and tried to stifle the moan that came forth.

“Who wouldn’t wanna see your sexy ass comin’ though? The way you twist 'n turn 'n scream for me. You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

She tried to keep from being obvious with her body language but was failing epically, shivering and rocking all while quietly moaning and begging for more. It was such a forbidden act and that only made it better.

He curled and plunged his fingers deftly, brushing his palm against her clit, and she felt the beginning edge nip its way forth.

“Be a good little girl and come for daddy.”

Cursing and clawing at him, she rutted her hips against his hand and gave in to the blinding pleasure pounding at her core. Her vision blanked as she felt bliss take over.

He whispered praises and sent her further up her high as he fingered her through her orgasm. When it started ebbing, he gently pulled away and helped her draw her skirt back down. She couldn’t resist leaping up and pulling him into a frantic kiss.

He chuckled but returned the embrace eagerly.

Pushing her forehead into his, eyes bright with excitement, she whispered, “I want to return the favor.”

“What do ya mean?”

Sliding off his lap, she pulled him to the bend of the booth and crawled beneath the table.

AJ looked down with big blue eyes and mouth dropped open in shock.

“Always wanted to give head somewhere public,” she said, grinning like a maniac.

“Shit, little one. I don’t think that’s a good-”

Before he could finish, she had his pants open and pulled out his erection. He gasped and his hands clinched before resting above her on the table.

Her spot on the floor was hidden thanks to the table and no one would really be able to see unless they were crouched down.

The blonde almost laughed when he took his phone out and started playing on it. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and gently started pumping up and down, feeling lust start pooling again when he moaned roughly. Relishing the feel of how solid he was in her hand, she leaned forward and lapped at the beading drop of precum.

“Fuck, Amber,” he snapped, hand coming in to her hair, “Stop teasin’ daddy.”

Opening her mouth, she let him guide her right onto his cock, moaning as she got a good taste. His thighs flexed and quivered when she started bobbing her head up and down.

Leaning back, he looked down and their eyes met for a moment. He looked beyond gorgeous, lip bitten between his teeth and eyes hooded with lust.

Suddenly he cursed and sat back up, tapping her once on the head. It had to be a signal. She paused and listened over the music to hear him talking.

“I think we’re good on drinks. Thanks though.”

The server said something she couldn’t make out and AJ laughed in reply.

“Nah, she’s in the restroom. Ya know how women’s bladders are.”

Amber shook her head in silent laughter a moment before deciding to test AJ, wrapping her lips back around his cock and gently sucking.

His breath caught audibly and his entire body went stiff, cock throbbing enticingly.

“No, yeah, I’m good. Got a cramp.”

AJ gave her a sharp tap on the head, but she ignored it and started sliding down his cock slowly.

“Thanks. You’re great. We’ll wave ya if we need anythin'”

After a few moments the server must have left because suddenly he fell back and both hands grab at her hair tightly.

“You’re such a bad girl,” he growled, pulling her completely off.

“You love it,” she retorted through swelling lips.

“Fuck yeah I do. Get back to suckin’ baby.”

With no complaint on her part, she did exactly as he said, pumping and sucking and licking like mad. His moans were getting loud enough to hear over the music and she soaked them up, eyes taking in every inch of him that she could see.

Suddenly he pressed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her down as far as she could go. Gagging and retching, her eyes stung with unshed tears at the intrusion.

He let her back up to catch a breath then shoved her back down, bucking his hips into her face.

“Aw shit, make daddy come,” he groaned, letting go of her head.

Happy to give him what they both wanted, she hollowed her cheeks and slurped quick and deep along his cock. Her name mixed with curses filled the air before he throbbed and emptied in her waiting mouth.

Meeting his hazed gaze, she smirked and decided to give him a show, parting her lips to let him see his come filling her mouth before swallowing it all.

AJ groaned and his head fell back.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me, babe.”

Laughing, she climbed back into her seat next to him and he fixed his pants quickly.

“So, I’d say that’s a do again,” Amber said, grinning at the flush on his face.

He looked mildly surprised but nodded in agreement. His lips parted to speak but he shut them suddenly as his eyes looked on to something behind her.

Fearing they’d been caught and security was waiting to throw them out, she spun around in a panic, only to see something worse; John.


End file.
